


Hang loose, catboy

by Bellelaide



Series: Junk Dilemmas #13 [4]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M, Mark Renton - Freeform, Sick Boy - Freeform, trainspotting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellelaide/pseuds/Bellelaide
Summary: "Suhin weird about they two." Keezbo mumbled, wipin his mouth on the back ae his hand."A dunno man, who's tae say who's weirder than who? Who's to say wit a house cat does n wit a jungle cat does is wrong cos its no the same man? Its aw the same instincts n that man, aw the same needs at the end ae the day, Keezbo man!"





	Hang loose, catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello to anyone still out there! This is just a little thing I was thinking about yesterday and wanted to make real. 
> 
> Please comment some ideas or things you want me to write for some inspo cos I'm running dry! 
> 
> Xxx

A reckon a noticed before anywan else, cos am awfy observant likesy. Ma maw wis always tellin us, 'Danny, nuhin goes by you son!' Everyone underestimates us cos they think am glaikit but am just quiet, am just takin it aw in. That's how a knew ma da wis gonny leave ma maw before he did it, but a didny say nout cos a didny want to upset anyone ken, didny want tae be the bearer ae bad news likes. 

A hud knew suhin wasny a hunner percent normal between Rents n Sick Boy fur years cos Renton usually hated folk touchin him, pure liked his own space that cat. Simon though, Rents didny mind him, he kindae went tae him lit a flower tae sunlight or that get me? Didny mind they paws on him. He eyewis flinched when me or Beggers got too close but he leaned intae Simon. It wis just the way the cat wis. 

A thought it wis mibby cos they'd been pals since we were bairns but when a thought about it so hud the rest ae us so a thought there wis probably suhin there, likesy suhin ye get wae a boy n a bird but it wis between them this time. A wasny bothered man, they wereny causin anywan any harm but a knew the likes ae Begbie widny be happy so a kept shtum cos a could not be arsed wae the hassle, no siree, no this cat. 

It wis wan ae they nights down the Cenny that a was oot ma tattie on fuck knows wit, sat in the corner ae the booth just mindin ma ain business, keepin pure quiet like, dain ma best to keep aff Begbie's radar. Aw the lads were out, it was barry company n everyone wis in fair high spirits. Hibs hud just beat Killy 3-0 n the place wis bouncin, felt lit everyone we'd ever known wis in that room! Cannot fuckin beat it man, neither ye can. 

Keezbo n Second Prize were havin a row over ma head about Catholic schools n a wis mare than happy to sit that wan oot cos politics wis no ma thing man, aw it wis good fur wis stressin cats oot n causin fall oots n am a mellow fellow, am no here for aggro or that. A wis pure zoned out, watchin Tommy buyin some kind ae pills fae an associate ae Mikey Forrester in the corner. Begbie wis winding Rents up about some purple marks on his neck, askin him who wid be daft enough tae suck his skin considerin how dirty he wis... a didny like that kindy chat cos Mark wis hygienic when he wisny on gear n when he wis it wasny exactly his fault like, no his fault he wis preoccupied. Renton moved away fae The Generalissimo n sat beside Lesley. A wis wishin a wis sat next tae Les cos she wis a soft cat, pure smelled barry n wis eyewis kind tae us ken? The kitten cats didny come round me much but, no the way they did the others. That's how it wis though, no much pettin for me likesy. 

Simon came in the door no long after, slinking in late and makin his way to the bar like he owned the place man, pure daddy cat, leader ae the pride, total fearless likesy. A saw Rents shift in his seat when he saw him, shuffling aboot, zoning out ae witever Lesley wis tellin him... Rents wis eyewis like that, pure sat up straight fur Sick Boy ken? 

Renton looked at me n shook his head, ye could see the words 'daft cunt' goin about his brain but a was oot ma tree so a probably deserved it... Sick Boy came ower to the table wae a tray ae shots n put it on the table tae cheers and groans n declared today wis a momentous day for the YLT n we were gonny get fucked up to commemorate it... a didny take a shot but cos there wis only 10 ae them n a wis already blootered n tequila didny sit well wae the old gut anyways. 

"Where the fuck huv you been?!" Begbie demanded n Sick Boy tapped the side ae his nose which either meant gear or birds but maist likely meant baith. He squeezed in opposite Mark n Lesley n there wis nae room for the cat but he made us make room cus he wis entitled tae a good night n aw ken, he deserved tae be here as much as any cat. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Franco," wis aw he said, n Begbie turned away fae um n back to his conversation which allowed the rest ae thum to resume service. A was still watchin Simon but, n his eyes were glinting like some feral beast at the Rent Boy, wan ae they mona lisa no quite smiles on his face, pure freaky expression man! Renton's face wis like a... a symphony man, one ae they big bands posh folk listen to, totally felt like ye could get a novel oot the way he looked it the sick cat. 

Sometimes a felt pure stupid cos they seemed to be one step ahead ae me when we were aw the gither n a thought a kept missin bits ae the convo cos a wis so oot it but a think it wis mare that they could communicate wae each other through the air man, pure cosmic. Renton got up first, didny even say owt to Les, just shuffled oot the booth n up tae the bar, drummin his fingers on the widden top ae it. 

Sick Boy follayed him n stood total close but careful no tae touch um cos maist ae the cats in this joint widny huv understood thit they just thought about each other same wey other cats thought about kitten cats n the likes. 

A couldny hear wit they were sayin, no wae Keezbo bellowing aboot Northern Ireland, but a could tell the way Rents folded his head doon Sick Boy wis askin him aboot they love bites, n there wis a no nice expression on his face, such angelic features shoved intae anger n prolly jealousy man, the way they two got aboot each other wis intense, likes. Rents wis shakin his head, tryin tae justify it but no lookin Simon in the eyes so he obviously felt guilty ken, knew he'd done wrong or somethin. A didny understand why cos it wis nae secret Simon wis eyewis gettin chicks but mibby that wis like his day job, suhin he did same wey other punters went tae an office 9-5, no cos they enjoy it but cos it wis expected ae them. 

If ad huv blinked ad huv missed it, the way Sick Boy put a finger oot n ran it across the back ae Mark's arm. Ad seen um dae it a hunner times, tae a hunner different women cats, n a knew Rents hud tae but he still closed his eyes n drew in breath like a baby cat who hud nae experience dealin wae these seasoned jungle experts, n a wis sure Sick Boy wis lickin his lips in a predatory manor, top ae the food chain, success his, but Second Prize wis sayin ma name n ma attention wis diverted. 

"Spud? You wae us ya doss cunt?" He sniggered at us, Keezbo tae, n a shook ma heed naw. 

"It's that gear likesy... pure good dunt man, am too oot it catboy..." 

"A wis askin ye if ye agree that Catholics git it tight n should huv their ain schools ya raj." 

A thought aboot it. "A think everyone, likesy, everyone faces some sort ae oppression catboy, likesy you n me n aw us bein thought ae as vermin by they government cats n wee Lesley ower there bein feart tae go up the road hersel at night n that, n that cat Dode wae the Indian da gettin cawt a darkie aw the time n even they cats who live up in Morningside huvin tae pey aw they taxes but a think at the end ae the day, likes, if ye chuck aw the bairns in the wan school the gither they'd mibby get used tae each other n try n help each other oot n that, ken? A think every cat should just love each other likesy, ken?" 

Keezbo laughed oot loud n Second Prize shook his head at us, cawin us an idealistic cunt n they started talkin ower the top ae us again n a looked up n Renton n Sick Boy wereny at the bar anymore, they were away somewhere else, just like that. 

A watched Lesley move from where she was sat to sit beside Begbie, a bold move even for a good cat like her. Mibby she was really really wantin to take someone home the night... ad have went wae her, but she didny fancy me like that a think, or mibbies she couldny get tae us sandwiched where a wis, but Begbie latched onty her then n a knew a wis probably goin home masel, same as always. 

The bar wis full ae cats coupling off, which wis nice cos it meant Leith wid be full ae love the night n that wis eyewis better than it bein full ae hate. Sometimes a felt like the football n whether we won or lost hud too much sway in the general mood ae the place, likesy too much control in our lives over somethin as simple as kickin a baw aboot, ken? They thoughts were better no encouraged though, so a turned ma brain off n tuned back into Keezbo n Second Prize's convo. 

A wasny subjected to it long but cos Renton came oot the bogs, n he hud that look on his face like when he's hud a hit n he's pure blissful man, no on this planet likes. A was about to ask um if he had anythin oan him n if a could have a tap when Sick Boy followed out behind him n he wis aw red cheeked n doe eyed n it wis clear tae this cat that they'd just been the gither, clear as a whistle man, no foolin me! They squeezed inty the booth on the same side this time n suhin hud changed between them n it wisny aw tense anymare but like they were back oan that same page thit the likes ae me just didny get. They were aw that clingy wey they get, touchin legs like how am touchin Keezbo but different cos when Simon shifted Mark followed him like he wis programmed to do it ken? Ye kin see the way Renton looks at him, ye kin feel how territorial Sick Boy is. He hud his arm slung round the back ae the seat they were on, talkin to Tommy ower Mark like Mark's his wee bird lettin the boys talk about work n cars except neither ae them hud jobs or motors n Renton wis a twenty odd year old man n everyone seemed to be oblivious bar me, always watchin, eyewis kennin the score. 

A think Sick Boy forgot where he was but cos he brought down a thumb n swiped it a couple ae times ower Renton's skin n Keezbo froze beside me, watchin wae furrowed brows the tiny wee movement which wis typical cos the cat hud been distracted aw night but he didny miss that man, no the way he got aw tense likesy. 

Sick Boy looked ower at us n didny even pause, just patted Mark's arm pure friendly n stretched his arms ower his head, checkin his watch n standin up. 

"Anyway you doss fuckers, I've got a couple of Yank backpackers waiting for me and as fun as this has been, I am wanted elsewhere." 

No one really responded to him, likesy cos we were all used to his showing off n he hadny really been adding much to the group anyway. Keezbo just snorted but the cat put away his claws so I relaxed a bit masel cos tonight wis aw about love, man, aw about spreading the love. 

Mark went wae him, no givin an excuse, just followin um oot the door n no lookin back. 

"Suhin weird about they two." Keezbo mumbled, wipin his mouth on the back ae his hand. 

"A dunno man, who's tae sae who's weirder than who? Who's to say wit a house cat does n wit a jungle cat does is wrong cos its no the same man? Its aw the same instincts n that man, aw the same needs at the end ae the day, Keezbo man!" 

Keezbo moved away fae us, lookin it Second Prize like a wis nuts but a wisny carin man. It wis aw aboot love the night, aw aboot Leith n the Hibees n love, ken?


End file.
